


Coming Back

by RowanSparrow



Series: Star Wars: The Clone Wars Mini-Fic Collections [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Temple, Lightsaber Battles, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Ahsoka Tano tries to stop Anakin Skywalker from storming the Jedi Temple and killing the Jedi.





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a short drabble on my tumblr @rowansparrow-writing. Feel free to say hi, or make requests of your own!

“Master!” 

 

Anakin - Vader - turned, the 501st marching on without him into the Jedi Temple. 

 

“Master, stop this!” Ahsoka Tano begged, standing on the steps of the Temple below her former Master. “Please, master, think about what you’re doing!” 

 

“Go back to where you came from, Ahsoka.” Anakin snarled. “You have no place here.” 

 

“My place is with _you,_ Master!” Ahsoka shouted back, drawing her lightsaber. “You know I can’t let you go through with this.”

 

“I have to!” Anakin screamed back. “It’s the only way to protect her!” 

 

“Protect who?” Ahsoka whispered, stepping forward. “Master, we can -.” 

 

“You don’t understand anything!” Anakin shouted. “You’ll never understand! You left! You walked away! Why did you get to walk away? I’m trying to protect the people I love, and you just walked away! You’re a disappointment!” 

 

Pain colored the Force, both Ahsoka’s and Anakin’s. 

 

“I can’t let you do this.” Ahsoka repeated, moving her lightsaber in front of her. Anakin drew his own, planting his feet at the top of the steps. 

 

“You should’ve stayed gone, Ahsoka.” 

 

Anakin leapt forward, bringing his lightsaber down hard towards Ahsoka, and she blocked it, jumping away quickly. 

 

“You’re the disappointment!” Ahsoka shouted back. “Look at what you’ve done! Look at what you’ve become!” 

 

Anakin snarled, pressing his blade down harder towards Ahsoka. She ducked away from him, raising her blade to block another attack. Sithspit, he was moving fast, his strikes rapid and forceful, the way a Sith fought. 

 

He delivered one well-timed blow coupled with a surge of the Force, and Ahsoka was knocked backward, her lightsaber falling from her hands. Anakin stood over her, pointing his lightsaber at her throat. 

 

“And now, you die.” 

 

He lifted his blade, swung it down -.

 

“Ah!” Anakin gripped his arm, dropping his lightsaber as he whirled around. 

 

“Commander Tano!” 

 

Captain Rex stood on the roof of one of the nearby buildings, the bandage from where he’d gotten his chip removed standing out against his tanned skin. “Run, sir! You have to get out of here, they’re after Jedi!” 

 

Rex lifted his gun, firing on Anakin again as Ahsoka scrambled to her feet. Commander Wolffe joined Rex on the roof, giving Ahsoka enough cover to quickly scramble away. She looked back, waiting to make sure Wolffe and Rex both made it away before fleeing back to her ship, trying to ignore the horrific loss, agony, and death bleeding into the Force. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @rowansparrow-writing on tumblr! Check out my other short drabbles in this collection!


End file.
